Shirou the Fake Butler
by Vahn
Summary: What if Hayate had stay with Athena, who else could match the well known boy of misfortune in terms of ability and skill. Maybe a certain redhead that loves helping people out? Let's see shall we? Probably gonna be a harem, FSN style eventually.


Fate Stay night is property of Type Moon

Hayate the Combat Butler is property of Hata -sama!

WARNING: Hayate stayed with Athena. For those that don't know much about Athena a brief explanation is at the bottom. Except rough grammars and what not mainly because I am not good enough to catch it on my own. I usually have wonderful editors helping me with my other stories but this is a new story so it would have to be on my own merits :D

Timeline: Fate Route so Shirou is not OPED with UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS, Start of the manga.

Chapter 1: The Princess and the Faker

Emiya Shirou was a dead man, he knew his was going to die as he stared at the ruins of the Tohsaka mansion.

"Sempai." Sakura his long time childhood friend said. Her purple hair looking as the last of the mansion burned down to the ground. She tried her best to comfort her red hair secret crush.

"She's going to kill me, she's going to kill me dead." Shirou said listlessly. Rin had left for London after the Holy Grail war. She entrusted to him her home for safe keeping because in her own words he have proven himself to be reliable out of everyone she knew. He always wanted to be of use to people to call on him in need to be a hero, a superhero in fact yet now his one responsibility, the Tohsaka mansion, was in complete and utter ruin and it was all the god damn dead apostle fault.

"Sempai...maybe we can rebuild it?" Sakura said hopefully just as the framework of the house collapsed.

Shirou sweated as he saw the damage. Nothing was even salvageable. "I'm dead." He said defeat. "When did Rin said she was coming back to visit again?" He asked the purples hair beauty next to him.

" In another couple of days Sempai..." Sakura said as she eyed the mansion. As far as she was concern it was good riddance to bad rubbish. However she knew Shirou would feel responsible.

++++ The next day+++++

" Hmmm, that would be about 450 million yen to fix everything within a week." The contractor said to Shirou as he survey the damage. "What the hell happened to the place anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Er..Kitchen Fire." Shirou lied. Being a mage meant he have to keep his society a secret. No way he could tell the contractor it was destroyed in his battle with a vampire.

"Well be more careful son," The contractor said chuckling. " Get yourself a good woman and stay out of the kitchen eh?" He said winking at Shirou as he looked to Sakura who blushed.

Offended couldn't even begin to describe how Shirou felt at the jab to his kitchen skill but ...he needed to get Rin house fix. Suddenly a bright idea occurred to him, maybe he could sell his house and see if it worth anything?

+++At the bank +++

"Hmm that house is pretty old and most people like the new style. Really it the land space that would get some some value. Why not put it on the market and see who buys it?" The banker an attractive woman in her mid 30's in smart glasses name Osaka asked Shirou.

"I kind of need the money right away, there is something I need to fix, how much can you give me for my house?" Shirou asked eagerly.

"Hmmm, I would say your house is worth at least 300 million yen if sold on the market but if you are looking to take a loan, I can only get your 150 million yen for it." Osaka said as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Best I can do."

"I'll take it!" Shirou said immediately readily signing his house over. At least that one one step closer to taking care of the debut. Sakura had wanted to put up the Matou house for collateral for him also but he refused. This was his mess he'd clean it up under his own power!

++++ Later the night ++++

Shirou was walking around the city after signing with the Banker and pocketed his brand new check book. There this should be enough for a down payment to get the work started, he'd find a way to come up with the rest...somehow. Hopefully Rin would let him live long enough to make it right.

Sighing he continued his walk to clear this thoughts. He must be the youngest kid in history to have a mortgage on his house. Some hero he turned out to be... It was then he noticed snow started to fall around him. "Better get back home and go job hunting tomorrow." Shirou said determinedly.

Still it was getting cold, maybe he could stop by and get some hot coffee from a vending machine. Might be his last frivolous expense for a while now that he would be making monthly payments. He would have to scrounge and save. "Oh?" He said in surprised as he turned the corner.

Standing five feet nothing was a little girl who had to be in elementary school. She had pretty blond hair with twin pig tails that reached all the way down to her ankle. Her face was smaller and almost cat like, if Shirou was honest he felt that she was a cute as a button.

However something did stand out to him, one she was alone and looking forlornly at the vending machine. Two she only had a sweater on in this cold weather, well never said he wasn't a gentlemen. "Hey there." Shirou said kindly catching the girl attention as she turned to him. _'Saber?'_ Shirou briefly thought as he caught her green emerald eyes before he shook his thought of his love. Saber was gone...back to wherever she was...

The blond girl looked at him and appeared startled as she took in his sight. Some unknown look appeared to passed her face before she sneezed. Immediately Shirou took off his jacket and put it around her startling the girl once more with his gesture. "T-thank you." The girl said in a small voice.

She obviously had some pain she didn't want to talk about so Shirou wasn't going to pry. "Would you like something warm to drink?" He asked gesturing to the vending machine and saw the girl blushed.

"I-I don't know what to get." The blond girl said as if embarrassed. "I never had anything like it before."

Shirou blinked at that, the poor girl. She must come from a very poor family to not even be able to afford vending machine drinks. " Here, you should go with warm chocolate coffee on such a cold night right?" He said with a beaming smile that caused the blond girl to blush as he put the coins in and selected the drink.

"Th-thank you." The blond girl said as she opened the warm can and took a sip. "Oh warm." She said with a beaming smile.

"Good right?" Shirou asked with a kind smile and saw her nodded back to him flustered. "So what brings you out here so late and without a coat on?" He asked as he and the blond girl share sat down on a bench.

"I ran away from home." The blond girl said looking away from Shirou.

"What?" Shirou said in shock . " Why would you do that?" He asked perplexed.

"My family members were being stupid! They keep trying to tell me what to do , I'm old enough to know what's best for me!" The Blond hair girl said angrily but was startled when Shirou suddenly grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I am sure they only do that because they love you." Shirou said seriously making eye contact with her. " I bet you they are worried sick about you right now and are out looking for you." He said trying to keep his eyes focused on her but found that she looked away from him shyly.

"Probably.." The blond girl said with pout.

"If you like I can take you home," Shirou offered.

The blond girl appeared to think about it for a second before nodding. "Do you think I can have another chocolate drink I'll pay you back when we get to my house." She asked showing her empty can to Shirou shyly.

Shirou grinned at the girl then ruffled her hair playfully causing her to blushed without knowing it. "Hey, it's on me for such a cute little princess right?" He said as he walked up to the vending machine. " You know, you really shouldn't be alone by yourself this late, you could get kidnapped or something." He said jokingly and turned around to hand her drink only to see her gone from her spot. "Wha?"

"HELP!"

Turning to the cry for help Shirou drop the can in shocked as a group of armed thugs was just finished tossing the blond girl into a sedan. "She got kidnapped?!" He asked incredulously as the car sped off. "Not on my watch!" he said determinately.

Looking at the car he judged the distance and focused his prana. "Trace on." Shirou said as he reinforced his body and jumped up over buildings at a quick pace , his eyes never losing it's target. "Gotcha!" He said as he form a mini bow in his hand and fired four reinforced arrow at all four wheels pinning it in place.

The thugs were too busy trying to find out when happen when the front of their hood caved in and a red hair boy in a plain white T-shirt with swords in each arms smashed their front window in.

"Who the hell are you!?" Thug #1 said hysterically and tried to raise his uzi to fire at the boy only to have it swift cut in half.

"What the!" Thug # 2 said as he too raise his weapons only to find all their weapons that were raise have been sliced in half.

"Leave, now." Shirou said with a dangerous growl. Immediately the thugs ran off for their lives leaving a stunned looking blond girl looking at Shirou. Schooling his face he smiled kindly at her as he let Bakuya and Kanshou dissipate. "It's okay, you're safe now." He said reassuringly.

The blond girl still look at him in awe before shaking her head. "That was soo cool!" The blond said with stars in her eyes before she blushed.

Shirou saw her looked down at her fingers as she twiddled it before looking back up at him with.

"Wh-what would you like a reward for saving me?" The blond girl asked Shirou as he took to the side walk and away from the scene of the broken car

"I don't need a reward." Shirou said waving off her nice gesture. She was adorable wanting to pay him back for saving her.

"No way! I don't want to owe anyone favors and my family taught me if someone does something good for you , it is your duty to pay them back." The blond girl insisted.

"Well if you insist ?" Shirou said good naturely. " I'm in quite a bind financially so if you have 300 million yen lying around that would really help me out." He said jokingly at the girl as he lead her back to her the vending area.

"Okay." The blond girl said with a nod.

Shirou blinked. Did the girl just said okay? "Right..." He said looking at the girl and stopped as he saw a pretty brown hair woman dressed in a maid uniform.

"Nagi!" The woman said right away and started rushing toward Shirou.

"Maria!" The blond girl next to him shouted happily as she rushed to the woman dressed up as a maid.

_'Cosplay?_' Shirou thought to himself.

"Were have you been, we were so worry, how can you be so selfish and where did you get that jacket?" The brown hair maid chided the little girl, Nagi, who had the decency to looked abashed before looking at Shirou. Her gesture apparently caught the cosplaying maid attention before she took look at Shirou.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." The Cosplaying Maid, Maria , said in embarrassment. "And you are?" She asked.

"Emiya Shirou." Shirou said putting his hand on his chest.

"He saved me from being kidnapped." The blond hair girl, Nagi said looking at Shirou.

"Again?" Maria asked looking exasperated.

"Again?" Shirou mouthed to himself. That reaction was totally not normal! "Excused me, but did you just said..again? She get kidnapped often?" He asked in horror.

"Unfortunately Miss Nagi is just prime target for all sort of low lives." Maria said exasperatedly then looked at Shirou up and down and gave a curt bow. "Thank you for saving her again this time, it would be such a hassle to pay off her ransom again, how can we ever repay you?"

"Uh..N-no need." Shirou said waving her away.

"He said he have money problems and that 300 million yen should cover it." Nagi said instantly.

"I was only joking!" Shirou protested before Maria handed him a briefcase. "Wha?"

"Here you go thank you for the help." Maria said again bowing.

To Shirou surprised suddenly a limo pulled up escorted by a half dozen black cars and a flood light filled the area. _'Is that a helicopter?'_ He said looking at the searching light shining directly on Nagi and Maria.

Right after dozen of powerful looking guys in black suit filed out forming neat lines to either side of the limo all bowing to the little girl. "MISS NAGI , WE ARE SO GLAD TO SEE YOU SAFE!" They shouted simultaneously.

"W-what?" Shirou asked with his eyes wide. Who was that little girl?! To his surprised he saw the little girl ignore the greeting and walked toward the limo door. For a brief second she stopped and turned to look back at him before entering the limo.

Immediately as she did so the helicopter flew off, and the bodyguards left in their black SUVs leaving Shirou alone with the brief case.

Looking down at the briefcase, Shirou slowly opened and felt his eyes nearly popped out of his head from what he saw inside. There in large builds were 300 million yen, there was even a standard printed note on it.

_**Thank you for your service, **_

_**-Sanzenin Group**_

"What?!" Shirou said out loud to himself as he stood with with an open briefcase full of cash.

++++ The next day ++++

Shirou found himself standing in front of a massive iron gate ringing the doorbell. After asking around he found out the the Sanzenin were one of the richest family in Japan, maybe even the world.

"Yes?" The voice said over the intercom at the front gate.

"Umm, I'm here to give back the money from Miss Maria gave me yesterday." Shirou said uncertainty into the intercom.

Suddenly the black gate opened and out walked Maria the maid.

"Oh hello Mr. Emiya, was it not enough?" Maria asked politely eyeing the briefcase.

"No-not enough?!" Shirou choked. They thought he wanted more! "Uh, No, I am here to give this back to you!" He said shoving the briefcase in her hand only to see her refuse to take it.

"Why?" Maria asked tilting her head. "You earned it for Nagi rescue."

"I , I didn't save her for the money!" Shirou protested. "I was joking when I told her to pay me, Joking!"

"Then why did you ask for the money?" Maria asked confused. Either you wanted the money or you didn't.

"I didn't know she had the money!" Shirou shouted before calming himself down. "I was just joking around when I said it, here take this back I can't take it for helping, that is not why I helped her." He said seriously. Taking money for helping people? Never.

"Well, it would be troublesome if we take it back." Maria said with a troubled expression on her face. "The Sanzenin household pride themselves on repaying all debts, it would shame them if you returned this." She said gesturing to the brief case.

Shirou couldn't believe it. They didn't want the money back, they could afford to part with it.

Suddenly the blond hair girl, Nagi, show up at the front gate looking at him. "Take the money, I am not taking it back, what you do with the money is your own business. Toss it in the trashcan for all I care." Nagi said looking at Shirou with prideful eyes.

_'So much like Saber..._' Shirou said before shaking his head. "I' I can't take this, it's too much!" He protested.

"To much? This is just a fraction of what we usually pay Nagi rescuers though," Maria injected making Shirou face faulted.

'Ju-just how rich are they?' Shirou wanted to asked.

"You know , you don't want the money, and I don't want to take it back either. We are at an impasses." Nagi said as she walked up to Shirou searching his face. "Let's reach an agreeable compromised."

"Umm Okay?" Shirou said tentatively. If Rin was here she could talk to someone this high class equally.

"Tell me why did you wanted the money in the first place?" Nagi asked seriously.

"It was a joke a joke!" Shirou protested.

" Maybe, but you still did say you were in trouble financially, tell me." Nagi demanded.

Shirou debated with himself on weather or not to tell this overly bright little girl before he figured he might as well. So he told her how he accidentally burned a friend house down and was trying to find ways to repair her house before she came back.

"I see," Nagi said with a nod. "So you want to earn the money and fixed the house yourself?" She asked.

"How admirable." Maria said with a gentle smile. Not many people were like this, what a hard worker this boy was.

"Yes, so if I just accept your money it goes against everything I stand for." Shirou said seriously.

"Fine, I'll take the money back." Nagi said opening her hand.

Shirou gladly gave the little girl her money back and let looses a sighed of relief. The girl however turned immediately on her heels and walked back inside. Shirou's could not help but think he offended her somehow.

"Sorry about that she get into these weird moods sometime." Maria said with a smile then bow.

Burden free , Shirou left the Sanzenin district and made his way back home. He still had the solve Rin dilemma after all. He was to going to have to take his punishment like a man after all Rin was coming back tomorrow.

++++The next day +++++

"Shirrrroou!" Rin Tohsaka shouted as she ran up to Shirou.

Shirou closed his eyes and waited for the incoming ass whooping he knew he was about to received.

"What did you do to my home?" Rin asked neutrally.

"I can explain Rin." Shirou said hoping she'd give him a chance before using him for target practice.

"Well, you can explain it after you tell me how you get the money to do the renovation to it." Rin said happily. "I knew leaving you in charge was the right thing to do, so reliable!"

"W-what?!" Shirou said looking incredulously at Rin. "What did you say?"

+++Tohsaka Manor +++

Shirou couldn't believe his eyes, the Tohsaka manor that was destroyed has been rebuild , it looked brand new, better then brand new. There was even a vast swimming pool in the back now.

"Oh wow, Sempai! What did you do?" Sakura said looking at the extravagant mansion that once looked dark and gloomy.

"Well, I am glad you got rid of all my old junk." Rin said looking at her brand new mansion. "Truth be told I wanted to sit fire to the whole damn place when I got back but..you took care of it." She said happily giving Shirou a beautiful smile.

"Ri-right." Shirou said nervously. _'That sly little girl!_' He thought. She took the money back and did this! Not only that but she went way beyond what the contractor had outline.

Shirou, Rin and Sakura celebrated the magus in training new home by having some of Shirou famous cooking well into the evening.

++++ The next day +++++

Shirou was waiting patiently at the bank to make a withdrawal from his funds after putting his mortgage up and found that the bankers were treating him like royalty.

"Would you like to extract all your funds from your checking account sir? The bank teller asked with a smile.

"Yeah, can you tell me how much I owe after this?" Shirou ask the bank teller.

"Owe sir?" The teller asked confused.

"Yes how much do I owe off on the loan?" Shirou asked but already he had a sinking feeling.

"Why sir you owe us nothing. You do no have any loan with us currently." The teller said with a smile. A smile that became strained when Shirou started to bashed his head on her desk.

++++Sanzenin Household ++++

**_Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

"Yes may I he- Oh Emiya-kun, what are you doing back here?" Maria answered the door and greeted Shirou in surprised.

"Nagi paid off all my debt didn't she?" Shirou said in a flat voice.

"Oh my...found that out did you?" Maria asked sweating a little form under the pressure.

"It's hard to miss when an entire mansion get rebuilt overnight!" Shirou said hyperventilating. He did not save people for this, he DID NOT save people for this!

"Well..can't you just...accept it?" Maria said hopefully.

"No! No way!" Shirou said vehemently.

"He's not the type to do that," Nagi said coming out in front of the mansion manner. "Are you Shirou?" She asked softly.

Shirou saw her expression and calmed himself but nodded to her.

"That is why I am going to let you work back your debt to me, a forty year debt that has zero interest." Nagi said smiling.

"Oh? What kind of job would I be doing for you?" Shirou said curious. He's was an honest worker, he'd earn his keep.

"I recently lost a butler, you will be my new one. My own personal butler." Nagi said pointing at Shirou.

"Eh?" Maria said looking at Shirou.

Shirou eyes widen. "Me? A butler?" He thought.

"That is the only job that would pay you well enough to back me back everything else would take more then my entire life to do." Nagi said smiling triumphantly.

Shirou thought about it. Technically she wasn't giving him the money she readily offer him a job that would pay her back. He had already forced her to take the money she gave him back but now..now she offering him a chance to work off his debt. He thought about his magus training, he might still have time for it but he wasn't a true magus. He wanted to help people but how can he help people knowing he owed this much money?

"Ok, Miss Nagi." Shirou said with a nod.

The end or the beginning.

AN: I dunno X why but I thought it would be hilarious to have a different take on this. Ok quick off for those that don't know about Hayate past. He once server another little girl as a kid. Her name was Athena and pretty much taught him all his butler skill. Hayate loved her but she kicked him out because he refused to abandon his parents. However that storyline is too epic to put on paper, suffice to say lots of people felt that Athena and Hayate belonged together because their love was so deep.

However Athena knew that she did wrong and lost fate in Hayate when Nagi despite everything never did so she returned Hayate to Nagi. In this universe , Hayate stays with Athena to continue on as her butler.

As for paring. This IS fate stay night, it's gonna be a harem damn it! Hinagiku definately! Ruka, All the hayate girls. Oh it's happening! If anyone want to pick this up and continued please do, this was just to flex my idea muscle and get rid of it. I kinda forgot how the Hayate storyline went after the meeting so.. XD


End file.
